


Kissing The Enemy

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Alone over the holidays, Harry and Draco begin to make amends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 17 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
> Also for the prompt of 'mixing alcohol with former enemies' at dracoharry100. The prompt of [pumpkin pie moonshine](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/OSM_pumpkin_pie_zpsg6wzie5c.png.html) at adventdrabbles. And we'll make this day 17 at adventchallenge.

"No, no, listen," Malfoy slurred. "Honestly. It's supposed to be beautiful, but my father... He said because the London Bridge was built by Muggles, it couldn't be beautiful. I want to see it, but him hating it? Makes me want to see it even more."

Harry half smiled, listening. He took another sip of the pumpkin pie moonshine that Seamus had left behind (with a wink) and leaned forward. Malfoy was beautiful, too. His hair caught the light from the fireplace, making it glow, and he was flushed from the moonshine. Harry had no idea what Seamus had wanted to happen, but Harry was pretty satisfied with the result. Especially since they were the only eighth years left over the holidays.

"You're not listening," Malfoy whined. He fell back in his chair, limbs askew.

Askew. Harry giggled. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "You're making fun of me."

Harry tried to shake his head, but that only made everything spin. "I'm listening. If I could, I'd take you there tonight so you could see it. It's all lit up."

Malfoy smiled. "That's a nice thought. Thank you for that, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "I would."

Malfoy put his glass down and got up from the chair. Harry blinked rapidly and startled when he suddenly found himself face to face with Malfoy. The other student was kneeling and studying Harry's face. Malfoy took Harry's glasses off his face which Harry instantly disliked.

"I can't see you now," Harry said.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Is that important?"

Harry smiled and touched Malfoy's hair. "You're pretty."

"Thank you," Malfoy said quietly, sounding shocked. "I... I never said thank you for anything else."

Harry sighed. "Plenty I should apologize for, too."

Malfoy licked his lips. "I hope you'll forgive me for this."

For what? Harry almost asked, but then Malfoy kissed him. Soft, no tongue. Just... A kiss. Harry licked his lips when Malfoy leaned back.

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me again."

Malfoy smiled.


End file.
